


Fast

by prince0froses



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince0froses/pseuds/prince0froses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cracksmut; Loki is infatuated with Tony's Saleen S7, and deflowers it accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast

**Author's Note:**

> For livejournal norsekink prompt by sacred_karcram "Cars/Loki. Crack prompt. Loki has fallen for cars ever since he discovered Tony Stark's collection.Can be smutty or not. Go wild with this."

The fact that he shouldn't be here made it all the sweeter that he was.  
  
It was simple enough to cloak his presence from Stark's primitive AI, but there remained the possibility even at this gods-forsaken hour that someone would awaken, make their way the garage, and find Loki Liesmith there, lost in thought as fingertips lingered on the pristine burnt orange finish of Tony Stark's Saleen S7.  
  
The first time he'd seen the vehicle, he stalked Stark unseen as he sped away from a meeting with Nick Fury, Tony hoping to put the encounter out of his mind with fine drink and enticing company. Stark liked his cars the way he liked his women: _fast_. Loki remembered the lurch he'd felt in the pit of his stomach when he had heard its engine roar, and the thought made him hard. Grateful he had come tonight in Midgardian cloth rather than his full armor, he traced his long, thin fingers over the hood, sighing softly.  
  
It should be beneath him, this hunk of metal, this monument to backward Midgard technology. This sleek shape driven by such a powerful engine, the ruddy color; Loki knew what these things were meant to suggest. He was above such things, but not these people. Tall towers, muscle cars, rifles: everywhere, humans left tributes to their own restless members in everything they touched.  
  
It should be beneath him.  
  
The front wheels groaned slightly as Loki sought to remedy that, straddling the hood. He ached, he _ached_ , and the sweet friction that came as he ground his hips against the cool metal did little to sate him. He thought of how it would feel, the sheer force beneath him if he were to do this as the Saleen sped 200 miles an hour down an empty highway, the steel hot and thrumming on his skin. He thought of that fool, Stark, driving, his eyes wide with shock (or some other emotion, he was, after all, a weak man), behind the wheel, pushing the car, pushing Loki, harder, faster...  
  
Tony bolted down the stairs after JARVIS alerted him to the intruder in his garage; the alarms tripped in the moment Loki lost control and let his magics slip with his release. Tony had to rub his eyes a second, a third time before he believed what his sleepy eyes showed before him: the god of lies, spread out like Tawny Kitaen on the hood of the Saleen S7, the trickster's pale face slack with ecstasy, his pants open. Loki's green eyes went wide when he saw Stark, and he vanished.  
  
Tony shuffled groggily to the car, checking to make sure that Loki had done it no harm other than violating its innocence. His paranoia satisfied, he shrugged, then trudged back up to bed. He hoped that, at least, the security cameras would have a good show for him when he checked them in the morning.


End file.
